


Claustrophobia

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Day 1 of tma femslash week!  The prompt was 'Rescue/Reunion,' so this is set shortly after Daisy has escaped the coffin.  Basira is helping her through some exercises to get her muscle strength back as best she can, while Daisy suffers from some significant claustrophobia after everything she went through in the Buried.





	Claustrophobia

Daisy was getting better, but it was a long process. Months spent in the dirt, being crushed from all sides, had done a number on her body. 

And taking care of Daisy wasn’t a chore. Basira had elected to take on the mantle of holding it all together; it seemed the best choice given the others: Melanie with her anger, Martin not being around, and Jon being… whatever he was now. She wished Daisy could be at full strength to help her and be as brave as she always was, but, despite that, she would do what she could to help her, no matter what.

For now, that meant walking her through her exercises to get her muscles working again. Literally walking. They had to start small with the amount of atrophy Daisy’s muscles had experienced. 

She stumbled often, but never fell, because Basira caught her every time. This time included.

Daisy lost her footing and tumbled forward, directly into Basira’s arms. She gripped her arms tightly and Basira helped her right herself, but neither let go. 

When Basira first saw Daisy again, free from the Buried – even if Jon’s plan had been as harebrained as it was spontaneous – all she wanted to do was hold her again. To make sure it was really her and to remember that maybe all was not lost yet. 

But she understood when Daisy pushed her away. Just the thought of what she’d been through in that coffin made Basira feel claustrophobic, let alone to have survived it for months on end. Even the slightest touch caused Daisy to shudder and withdraw into herself for the longest time, and if Basira caught her or assisted her during her exercises, the contact was maintained as briefly as possible. 

This time, though, they both held on. 

Basira’s breath caught as she looked over Daisy. Her face was gaunter than before and her eyes a touch dimmer, but it was still her.

“Thank you,” Daisy said quietly. 

“I missed you. So much. God, I missed you.”

“I know.”

When Daisy moved in closer and started to tug Basira in gently until she was almost in her arms, Basira let it all loose. 

“I never forgot you,” Basira whispered, choking back tears. “Every time something went wrong, which was a lot of the time, I always thought about you. Wondered what you would do in that situation. How you would figure something out, hatch some scheme and make it all better. Right or wrong, you always had an answer. I’m…”

Their foreheads pressed together before Daisy moved back, but still held Basira hands in her own. “I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I just… can’t be that close. I still feel it all around me, squeezing me…”

“No, it’s okay. I understand. I want you to know that I never gave up on you. I thought you were dead, but… I’m not going to abandon you again.”

“You never abandoned me,” Daisy rebuked. “It wasn’t your fault. And, sure, Jon being the one to rescue me was a surprise, but that doesn’t matter. You’re here. And _I’m_ here… against all odds. We’re both here. Together.”

She paused. “You know, when I was down there, when… The Buried… had me. When I couldn’t breathe. I kept regretting that I would never get to see the sky again. But that was silly. What I really missed, the greatest loss, was looking into your eyes and finding an anchor. Thinking of you was the only light I had down there.” Their hands squeezed tighter. “I don’t want to be a Hunter anymore. I don’t want it to have me. But if we’re going to face the darkness, I want to fight it with you. I can’t do it alone. I can’t do it with anyone else.”

“There is nowhere else I would rather be than by your side.”

A moment later, Daisy chuckled. “I’ve got to get over this claustrophobia, at least enough to kiss you again. I shouldn’t be scared of that.”

“Let’s focus on you being able to walk on your own again first. And… however long it takes, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll give you as much space as you need.”

They let go of each other and Daisy began to attempt her paces across the room to build up her muscle strength and stability. Basira walked beside in case she fell again. 

“Not too much space,” Daisy added. “How else will you be there to catch me when I fall? And, more importantly, who will be there to catch _you_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to tmafemslashweek.tumblr.com for putting on this event!   
> If you want to check out more of my writing, head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or come chat at my personal, moirasberet.tumblr.com. Thanks!! <3


End file.
